


游戏警告（R18）

by Cunshangdemiao



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunshangdemiao/pseuds/Cunshangdemiao





	游戏警告（R18）

“4号和9号啵啵！”手里捏着鬼牌的人谨慎地念出两个数字，左右张望着被喊到数字的人出来完成他的指令。

旁边的人有的坏笑，有的吹口哨，“一上来就玩这么大？”

“4号9号是谁啊？”

“啵啵诶，快出来让我们看看是哪两个有情人？”

金在奂举起手里的号码牌给大家看，偷偷瞥了眼旁边的黄旼炫。

“原来是在奂呐，9号是谁？”

还没等别人看到9号的牌子，黄旼炫就往旁边侧了侧身子，直接用手扣着金在奂的后脑勺吻了上去，金在奂瞪大了眼看他，被黄旼炫捏了捏掌心。

一旁的人又开始起哄，“旼炫不错嘛，这吻的够深情的啊，你不会是喜欢在奂吧？”

“是啊，你俩不会是室友做腻了，想当恋人了吧？”

金在奂急着摆手否认，解释的话还没能说出，黄旼炫先他一步开了口，“游戏而已，愿赌服输。”金在奂心里有些失落，两个人恋爱一年多，黄旼炫还是不愿意将他俩的关系告诉朋友。

“你说是吧，在奂？”黄旼炫带着礼貌的微笑看着金在奂，金在奂白了他一眼，心里早问候了他祖宗十八代，面上笑嘻嘻的说：“是啊是啊，嘿嘿，游戏嘛。”

吵吵闹闹着结束了第一轮，重新洗牌，拿到国王的人喊了两个号码，“3号和8号……”似是苦恼该下什么指令，拧着眉头想了半天，“啊，3号和8号也来啵啵吧！”

金在奂想把手里的号码牌丢掉，怎么一次两次的都被喊中，这回8号可不能像第一次一样还是黄旼炫吧，他又偷偷瞥了一眼黄旼炫，黄旼炫也在看他，他急忙收回目光，把手里的号码牌丢到场子中央，抓起中间的啤酒杯，“我自罚。”

刚要往嘴边送的啤酒杯被人夺走，“游戏嘛，在奂这就玩不起了？”没等金在奂说个不字，就又被拿着8号的男生压着脖子强吻，末了那人还附在金在奂的耳边轻轻说了句：“怪不得旼炫这座万年冰山想都不想就吻你，原来在奂是甜的。”

金在奂慌了，他家大狐狸格外爱吃醋，当着他的面和别的男生亲吻，这还得了，他没理会那人的调戏，慌忙转过头去看黄旼炫，果然那人脸上一副别人欠他几百万的模样，金在奂不禁打了个寒颤，心里默默叹了口气，一会儿免不了又要一顿哄。

好在接下来的几场都没喊到金在奂的号码，也没叫到黄旼炫，正当金在奂暗自庆幸的时候，国王再次叫到了他的数字，“该玩的都玩过了，那就6号带着兔耳帽唱歌吧，可爱一点的那种。”

金在奂舒了口气，还好不是什么过分的要求，可爱这种东西对他来说太简单了。

他站在场子中央带着兔耳帽，手里捏着控制线，选了首可爱的歌，捏着嗓子唱起来，还时不时的晃晃膝盖，无意间撇到了黄旼炫，他以为是自己眼花，竟然在那瞬间看见了饥饿的野兽。

他唱完歌坐回到自己的位置，兔耳帽因为黄旼炫给他的微笑而忘记摘。

凌晨一点钟，啤酒瓶散了一地，瓜子壳和烟头堆成了小山，闹闹哄哄的人终于肯起身离开，国王游戏里强吻金在奂的人喝的醉醺醺，凑到他身边搂他的腰，趁机吃了他好几下豆腐，还借着酒意大声嚷嚷说，“金在奂，这么多年我算是明白了，这世界上还是你最好，哪都好，我还是最喜欢你啦！”又伸手捏了捏金在奂头上的兔耳朵，咯咯笑两声说：“真可爱。”金在奂没力气理他的调笑，撑着醉鬼将人塞进出租车，嘱咐司机师傅一定将人安全送到之后目送出租车呼着尾气离开。

金在奂看出租车走远才放心上楼，开了门之后发现屋里暗着，以为是才下楼送个朋友的功夫黄旼炫就已经把屋子收拾好睡下了，便也没开灯，轻手轻脚的往屋里走。可才走了几步，就踢到了散在地上的啤酒瓶，咕噜咕噜滚到了沙发底下。

“旼炫哥竟然没收拾干净吗？真不像他……唔……”还想吐槽几句的金在奂后头的话没出口就被人拉着手腕压在了沙发上亲吻。

这吻里的占有欲太强，强势又霸道不带一点温柔，和往常的黄旼炫差了太多，手腕还被他攥着，力度大得惊人。

黄旼炫在金在奂的唇瓣上反复舔舐，说是舔，其实和咬差不了多少。黄旼炫今晚没少喝酒，却是一滴都没让金在奂碰，他呼出的气息越来越粗重，嘴里的酒香慢慢侵进金在奂的口中，舌尖轻点了两下牙齿，就轻而易举得了许可放行，在他口腔里舔了舔他的上颚，又卷着他的舌头飞舞。金在奂的嘴唇被黄旼炫的津液沾湿，水光淋淋的，又被他粗暴的啃咬吸吮的又红又肿，可金在奂却只觉得浑身酥麻，手软脚软，一点痛觉都没有。

两人的呼吸越来越急促，黄旼炫却一点结束的意思都没有，依旧在金在奂的口腔里疯狂扫荡，金在奂觉得再这么下去，两个人大概会因为呼吸不畅窒息死亡，用软到没什么力气的手推搡着压在他身上的男人，黄旼炫这才皱了皱眉，离开了他的唇。

金在奂终于呼吸道新鲜空气，本就没好利索的感冒，又因着黄旼炫一通亲，肺部受了折磨，猛烈的咳嗽起来。

黄旼炫依旧沉着脸，可还是将金在奂捞进怀里，轻拍着他的背帮他缓解，又伸手拿起刚刚倒的温水递到他面前，金在奂接过水喝了两口才觉得活了过来。

“旼炫哥，你怎么了？”金在奂察觉到今晚黄旼炫的异常，缓了缓便小心翼翼的问他。

“我不喜欢别的男人亲你，况且还是他，我得给你洗干净。”

金在奂哭笑不得，这大狐狸真的吃了醋，他的脑袋上还戴着没摘下的兔耳帽，顺手捏了捏身前的控制线，兔耳随着他的捏揉上下跳动，他冲着黄旼炫笑，“旼炫哥，我最喜欢你了，只喜欢你一个，以前是，现在是，以后也是。”说完又往前凑了凑，在黄旼炫的嘴角落了一吻。

屋里昏暗的厉害，可黄旼炫还是看到了金在奂那张勾的他欲火四起的脸。

黄旼炫搂着金在奂的腰将人压在地毯上，别扭着说：“刚刚他也说最喜欢你了。”

金在奂愣着反应了几秒，“噗嗤”一下笑出声来：“什么嘛，刚刚还别扭着不和我下楼送他们，原来自己躲在搂上偷听我们讲话啊，嗯……下次我们不住二楼了，住二十层好了，看你还听不听得到，kkk……”

黄旼炫手上使了劲捏了捏金在奂的腰，“你还想着有下回，想都别想！还有，不是我非要听，是你们讲话实在是太大声！”

金在奂憋笑，想着既然这次是他来哄大狐狸，干脆就顺着他，也不戳穿，双手勾上他的脖子，眯着眼说：“那旼炫哥怎么才能不生气了呢？”

“小兔子不听话得好好教育教育才行。”黄旼炫粗暴的扯开金在奂身上的衬衫，尖锐的牙齿在他的脖子和肩膀上反复啃咬，留下了一串的红痕，金在奂想着还好明天是周末不用出门，就纵容大狐狸这一次好了。

黄旼炫压着人在他身上乱啃了一会儿，开始不满足于这种浅层的身体接触，身子里燥热的厉害，只想来点实的，想狠狠地进入他，贯穿他，占有他，让他知道，他只属于他一个人。

扯下他裤子的动作粗暴又急躁，就连底裤也被他一把扯下，手直接向后伸，来到他的后穴处，用手指按压着穴口的褶皱。

金在奂被他撩拨的晕晕乎乎，却在他的手戳到他穴口的时候清醒了许多，金在奂察觉到黄旼炫前戏做的潦草，甚至连他的前端都还没完全硬起来，黄旼炫就急不可耐的想要进入他。

“嗯……旼炫哥，你……嗯……你急什么……”

黄旼炫故意用手指戳了戳金在奂的后穴口，惹得金在奂呻吟出声才歪着嘴角坏笑，“在奂不想要吗？”

金在奂扭了扭身子，“嗯……可是……”可是你以前前戏都做得充足，后头这半句，金在奂怎么都没好意思说出口。

黄旼炫看出他的心思，握住他的手往自己的身下摸去，“在奂呐，哥下面都起火了，你不给我灭火吗？”

金在奂无奈的闭上眼，将人推到一旁，自己翻到黄民暄的身上，心一横，一把扯下了他的裤子，很有分量的物什一脱离束缚就急不可耐的弹跳了出来，甩在他的手背上，有些疼。

金在奂借着窗户里泄进来的微弱的光看了看杵在他眼前的物什，吞咽了下口水，跪趴着俯下身去，伸手握着他的巨物舔了上去。

他把脑袋埋在黄旼炫双腿之间，浓密的耻毛随着他每次含下的动作，都戳在他的脸上，一股浓浓的雄性气味，令他头发晕，身体开始兴奋越发酥软。可是男人的尺寸实在是太大了，他含了一会儿嘴就开始发酸。平日里黄旼炫宠着他，从不让他为自己做口交，所以他技巧生涩，好几次都险些用牙齿磕到他异常脆弱的性器。

黄旼炫这回倒是有了耐心，既不强求也不催促，任金在奂用生涩的技巧舔弄着自己的性器，只是手不太老实，往下伸摸到金在奂因为跪趴着而撅起的屁股，使劲的揉搓起来，被金在奂含在嘴里的性器也不受控的胀大了一圈。

金在奂被欺负的说不出话，眼尾处很快被染湿，只能艰难的学着平日里黄旼炫的模样卖力的上下吞吐着他的性器。

黄旼炫揉捏够了他的肉臀，手又往里探，来到他的后穴处开始做起了扩张，周围的肉褶被他按压松软后，他顺势挤进一根手指，在狭窄的肠道里缓缓的探索。高温的内壁像往日里一样热情，仔仔细细的用柔软的肉壁包裹着浸入的手指，紧紧的吸住。

“啊……嗯……”金在奂浑身使不上劲，但身后的动静搞得他忍不住呻吟出声，黄旼炫的性器从他口中滑落出来，黄旼炫没再强求，将人往前托了托，让他趴在自己身上，开始仔细的做着扩张。

前端分泌出些许透明的腺液，黏在黄旼炫的身上，金在奂的脸颊和耳尖白里透粉，染上了情欲，勾人的厉害。

黄旼炫看着恋人趴在自己身上任他摆弄，半眯着眼现在情欲里，看得他越发的口干舌燥，戳在后穴里的手指从一根变成两根，又增加到三根，抽插的速度也由缓变急。

扩张做的差不多了，黄旼炫将手机抽出温热的后穴，揽着恋人的腰翻了个身，换了上下次序。金在奂被他颠的晕晕乎乎，这么一动，倒是开始警惕起来，两腿并拢着，似是不愿再做下去。

黄旼炫耐心哄着恋人，“小兔子乖乖，把腿打开，哥哥要进来。”

金在奂听的脸一红，这童谣要被黄旼炫玩坏了，再这么下去，他指不定得再改几首来哄他，只好乖乖松了力，分开了两腿。

黄旼炫满意的在金在奂白嫩的臀肉上捏了一把，握着自己的分身挺了进去，金在奂脚趾蜷缩这，手无处安放，想抓什么都抓不到，只能握着黄旼炫的胳膊才不至于他的顶撞太过剧烈。

金在奂适应的快，黄旼炫在他身上律动的越来越剧烈，正当两人干柴烈火的缠绵时，金在奂的手机好巧不巧的响了起来，他想伸手去接，却没有力气，想着深更半夜的大概是什么无聊的骚扰电话，便干脆忽略好了，可黄旼炫往亮着的手机屏幕上看了一眼，眼底的欲火就掺了怒气，伸手将电话拿过来划了接听，开了扩音放到金在奂旁边。

“喂，在奂呐，是我啊，我要跟你说，我真的很喜欢你啊！你的嘴唇软软的，真甜……”

电话那头刚说了一句话金在奂便听出那人是谁，可不就是国王游戏里强吻他的醉鬼，他吞了吞口水，抬眼去看身上的人，果不其然，这人脸色不太好看，眼里冒着火，像被惹怒了的野兽。

黄旼炫发了狠的在金在奂的身体里顶撞，电话还没挂掉，金在奂被他撞得上下耸动，呻吟控制不住的往外泄，可还开着扩音，只得咬着自己的手背堵着呻吟。

“在奂？在奂？你在听吗？”

黄旼炫又顶了顶，居高临下的看着他，“说话啊。”

金在奂想伸手挂掉电话，却被黄旼炫按住手，用他脑袋上的兔耳帽捆住手腕举过头顶，又挺身往里顶了顶，还故意碾过了他的敏感点，金在奂没忍住叫了出来。

“嗯？在奂？你怎么了？你在做什么？你没事吧？要不要我过去？在奂？”

“嗯……我没……你……我没事，你不……不要过来……嗯……”

“不对，在奂你到底怎么了？”

黄旼炫拿起电话凑到嘴边对着话筒说：“在奂在忙，你找他什么事？”  
“忙？嗯？你是谁？黄旼炫？”  
“大半夜的除了我还能有谁？”  
“在奂呢？他手机怎么会在你手里？你在干嘛？”  
“干他。”  
黄旼炫咬牙切齿的从嘴缝里挤出两个字之后就挂掉了电话，扔到了一旁，又专心致志的在金在奂身体里疯狂的索取，结合处有淫水随着抽出插入往外涌，顺着大腿根流到身下的地毯上，濡湿了一片。

他只要一想到今晚国王游戏里强吻金在奂的人还对金在奂念念不忘，有着别的心思，心里的火就四处蹿蹬，卯足了劲的都发泄到了金在奂的身上，看着身下人被他操弄的微张着嘴，嘴角挂着津液，额角冒出细密的汗，眼尾也湿漉漉的他就莫名的满足，才有了一种“这个人是我的”的真切感。

黄旼炫俯下身去吻掉金在奂眼尾的泪水，又移到早就被他啃咬的红肿的唇瓣上，将呻吟悉数堵回他的嘴里，四片唇瓣交缠在一起，发出暧昧的响声，混合着身下的抽插带出的水声，以及囊袋拍到到臀肉的“啪啪”声，此起彼伏，淫靡又色情。

金在奂又要高潮，黄旼炫亲了亲他的额角，柔声说：“在奂乖，等会我们一起。”

金在奂连催促他快点的力气都没有，任由他越来越急的在他后穴里来回进出，当埋在他体内的巨物再次碾过他的敏感点的时候，金在奂再也控制不住，张着嘴叫了一声，射了出来。

黄旼炫也在金在奂的后穴极力的收缩下终于缴了械，在最后爆发的一刻急忙退出他的后穴，也一同射了出来。

两个人并肩仰躺在地毯上愣神，黄旼炫侧身将还在失神中的恋人搂进怀里，将捆住他手腕的兔耳帽解开，轻抚着他的后背。金在奂终于从高潮中脱离出来，推开黄旼炫的胸膛，在他胸上狠狠地拧了一把。

“嘶……在奂，你拧我干嘛？”  
“黄旼炫，你今晚发什么神经？”  
“我可没发神经，你看那人都当着我的面又是亲你又是说喜欢你，换你你能乐意？”  
“那别人也不知道我们的关系……”金在奂说这句话的时候就越说越小声，委屈的要命。  
黄旼炫却是避重就轻，转移话题，将人紧紧搂回怀里，“在奂呐，你知不知道喜欢你的人好多，我都怕你被他们抢走。”  
金在奂将脑袋埋在黄旼炫胸口，闷声说：“喜欢我的人多不多我不知道，我只知道你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，就算他们不知道也没关系。”  
黄旼炫哪里会听不出，金在奂是在埋怨他不愿意将他俩的关系告诉别人？只是金在奂一直都把对他的纵容放在前头，抵消了对他所有的埋怨。

“我只是很喜欢你，和别人无关。别人，也与我无关。”

黄旼炫低头动情的在金在奂的发顶落了一吻。

全文完。


End file.
